


The Inbetween

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: The return [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Love, M/M, Series, by request, finding their way back, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: During the time after Ian and Mickey get back together, falling back into place isn't always as simple as it seems, when there are kids involved. Ian really wants Mickey's kids to like him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry this took so long, I had this started and somehow the file disappeared and I forgot all about it. So it's here now. it was requested I fill in a little about right after they get back together in the return, but before the flashforward. So here ya go.

The Inbetween:

 

-Note-   

 

I am so sorry, but somehow after writing a portion of this, I somehow lost the file, like I don’t know what happened, but it’s gone, just remembered it the other day.  The point is, I am sorry for how long this has taken to get out.   But thank you for requesting it.

 

 

“Stop Pacing, it’s a date. Just a date, with Mickey…you, know, your boyfriend.” Mandy says shaking her head.

 

“My boyfriend, who I’ve never been on an actual date with, my boyfriend that just started wanting to talk to me again….what if he changes his mind? what if he doesn’t like me anymore, what if the kids hate me…like really hate me.  Oh god, I can’t breathe.” And Ian doubles over.

 

“Ok breathe, come on.  It’s Mickey. Mickey who you stood over with a tire iron, you weren’t afraid of shit back then,  He’s the same guy that you fell in love with. Fuck not having a date, what you had was better than dates yeah?  Or else you wouldn’t be trying this again.  And sure Iz, is gonna hate you for a minute, she wasn’t too fond of any of us at first, but she’ll get over it. And you are gonna go on this date and laugh with my idiot brother and fall in love all over again, I’m sure of it.” She says soothingly.

 

“You think so?” he asks.

 

“I know so, now I have to go watch the kids so that my brother can come over here and take you on a damn date, so calm down, and breathe. You’ve loved each other for years.” She says patting his shoulder and going to leave.

 

 

The date was awkward and weird.  Mickey showed up with flowers, and Ian tried to make light date conversation, and twenty minutes In both boys were beyond frustrated. This is not what they wanted, this was not them. As grown up as they had become. Mickey owning his own car dealership and Ian who had spent the last few years in the military, it still wasn’t them.  Maybe with other people but not with them and that’s what it all boiled down to, this was not them. Ian was wracking his brain for a way to salvage this, a way to fix whatever was going on here when suddenly Mickey stood up.

 

“Come on, this is done.” He says and Ian sighs. There is was, it was too late to fix this, Mickey had decided they were done trying and well, this really was Mickey’s call after everything and they got to the outside of the restaurant before Ian decided, that no this wasn’t Mickey’s call anymore. He had agreed to try, this wasn’t trying, this was a bullshit date that if they had taken years ago, and if they hadn’t known each other like they had, then maybe, just maybe that would work, but not for them, and not like this.

 

“No, wait. This can’t be it. I will not just let you do this.” Ian says panicking.

 

“Excuse me? You want to back in there? That was the most uncomfortable date-like experience of my life…and I once got shot in the leg directly after, if you’ll recall.” Mickey tries to joke but Ian is freaking out.

 

“Fuck that, so what? One uncomfortable date and you give up, on this, on us.  I have waited entirely too long for you Mickey Milkovich, with no real promise of ever having you, not really, and now you finally…you said you’d try us, and twenty minutes in some stuffy ass restaurant and you give up?  No, I won't let you.” Ian says and he rushes to Mickey wrapping his arms around him, half expecting the Mickey he remembered to jump out and smack the shit out of him for touching him in this very public place, but he doesn’t.   “Tell me this is nothing, that you don’t fucking feel this…Heat radiating off of us, that there is no fucking pull here anymore.” Ian is pleading.

 

“First of all loverboy, Me and you and sex have never been a problem. Is that all you’re after here because I can just get that out of the way in the alley right now? Thought you wanted more, that we were more.”

 

“We are,” Ian says quietly.  “Wasn’t fucking talking about just sex mickey, yeah sure, I’d love to, so fucking much would I love to have you like that after all of this time, all this time of wishing and dreaming and remembering, but that isn’t what I was talking about. This pull that makes me want to talk to you, the pull that tells me that even when I want to I can’t walk away from you because you are everything, or you could be. And how can I walk away form something like that, something that pulls me in so many different directions?  While all of those feelings aren’t good or healthy, I need them.  I need you and I never needed a damn date to show me that.” Ian breathes out and Mickey chuckles.  Great Mickey thinks this is funny now.

 

“Stop talking will you.  I never said we were done.  I said this was done, as in this shitty ass, weir date. But letting you ramble is one of my favorite past times, so there ya go.  Now if you would have shut up for a minute, I would have told you, that we needed to head back to the southside and find something else to do, because this fancy date thing, ain’t me. If that’s what you want, you’re with the wrong guy.  I may have gone all northside, but that ain't us. That’s not how we began, and it sure as hell isn’t how it ends.”  Mickey says causing Ian to smile brightly at him.

 

 

After hanging out for hours, Mickey finally makes it home, with Ian tagging along, going to spend the night at mandy’s chatting about said date he can imagine and Ian announces that he’ll wait outside, and Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Who ever thought Ian Gallagher would be afraid of kids.” He says and he shakes his head.

 

“Not any kids Mickey, your kids, what they think of me, means everything.  It means everything.” He says sadly.

 

“Hey…You’re really worried about this aren’t you?” Mickey asks quietly.  And Ian nods.

 

“What if they hate me, then I lose…everything I ever wanted, because I can’t figure out a way to get your kids to like me.” He says sadly.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Alex will love you, he loves everyone man.  And Iz, well she’s a tough  one.  But hey she didn’t much like me once upon a time either, or Mandy, she hated mandy, she kind of liked Fi right off the bat. I mean who wouldn’t but  yeah, I had to call Fiona for help so many times man.  She’s gonna be rough on you. Shes gonna be mean and spiteful and in the end you will win her over, like you always do everyone, so just breathe.  I'm not gonna leave you because my kid is a brat and is hard to get a long with.  We kind of had that in common me and her.”  He says and Ian chuckles and he is surprised when Mickey leans in and pecks him quickly and disappears into the house, minutes later Mandy comes bounding out.

 

 

Mickey and Ian ‘Hang out’ a lot over the next few months.  It’s simple. They hang out various places, none of which are Mickey’s house because Mickey’s not ready for that and Ian doesn’t ask because he’s terrified.  Considering that the places they hang out are public places though, nothing physical happens either.  Months…Mickey is pretty sure he is dieing. 

 

“Just come over,” Mickey whines into the phone.

 

“No…No…it’s alright. I’ll see you in the morning.” Ian says into the receiver.

 

“Kids are asleep. Come on.” Mickey says. Not that it's entirely his best idea but he doesn’t care right now.

 

“That’s a bad idea, Mickey. What happens if they wake up? Come on.  You want our first time to be with your kids down the hall.”  And Mickey groans.

 

“We had our first time like forever ago man. And I’m dying over here…want you.” Mickey says.

 

“Tell me about it.” Ian starts.  If he can't go over there because he really doesn’t want to be walked in on by a four and seven year old. 

 

“Really? You want to go there right now?” Mickey asks but Ian already knows he has Mickey, this is what he wants.

 

“I cant come over there, but I bet I can make you come from over here,” Ian says into the phone and he starts unbuttoning his pants.

“One condition. You can’t touch yourself yet.” Mickey says.

 

“What? Come on Mick, I’ve been waiting just as long as you have.” He whines and he can see Mickey eyeing him in his head. He can map out how that look affects him and he groans.

 

“And I’ll let you but first, you are being punished. You should be here with me, but you're, not so you get to wait.” He says in a low voice that of course chills Ian, completely.

 

“Fine fine, hands off for now, but I’m getting naked,” Ian says and enjoys the low groan of Mickey.

 

“Where are you right now?” Mickey asks.

 

“Upstairs, at Fiona’s, still haven’t found a place, you know that.” He says.  Another reason they hadn’t had sex yet because besides buying a hotel, which Ian was completely down for, in fact, the idea was hitting him hard right now, as to why he wasn’t staying in one right now but what good would it do. Mickey wasn’t free to just leave the house, he was a father now and a good father, so that wasn’t exactly something he could surprise Mickey with, he would have to plan it, find a babysitter, and that would be overstepping.  He hadn’t even been around the kids since that party.  Because he was a pussy. 

 

“Ian! Ian…” Mickey calls.

 

“Yeah?” he asks.

 

“Get out of your head for a second man.  We ain’t doing this if your gonna keep freaking out okay?” Mickey says soothingly and Ian sighs.

 

“I can’t, not think about it. God, I suck.”

 

“Now that’s something I could go for.  Just saying.” Mickey jokes. “Get some sleep, Ian.”

 

“But…You wanted…”

 

“Yeah, while your freaking out about the kids, no.  Go to sleep. I’ll stop by yours in the morning after I drop the little ones off.”

 

“Okay,” Ian says sadly. This is going swimmingly.

 

 

 

“Hey Iz, can you sit down for a minute,” Mickey says its bright and early in the morning.

 

“Sure pops, what’s up?” she says like she’s an adult and like she doesn’t know that pops is grinds his gears.

 

“Um, you know I’ve been…dating…someone right?” he says. Of course, she knew. He’d been leaving to go out and aunt Mandy had been babysitting a lot lately.

 

“Someone? You mean Ian right?” she says rolling her eyes.   Seven going on thirty.

 

“Okay…anyway. I mean, we’ve been…going out and trying to keep this away from you guys until we are ready, but I mean, I thought I should ask you, maybe you can tell me when you are ready to you know, officially meet him or have him around or whatever.” He says shaking his head.  And he gave Ian shit for being nervous. This was worse.

 

“well, I’ve met him. But okay. You want us to like…hang out with him?  Ses him out for you?” she asks and he shakes his head at the kid.

 

“No brat, I would like you to spend time with him because I kinda fucking love the guy.” He says and then he shakes his head. “Sorry.”

 

“Okay, Dad. I’ll hang out with red.  But I don’t have to like him.” She says defiantly.

 

 

“Okay, okay,  but could you not tell him that. You know…that you aren’t gonna like him.” He says eyeing her.  And that was probably the worst thing he could have said. Because that spark in her eyes was pure Milkovich.  She didn’t need a bloodline to make him see himself in her. And it was creepy.  “Now, Isabelle, do not even think about being a little shit to him.”

 

“Whatever you say, daddy.” She says bounding off towards her bedroom.   Well fuck.  Ian was going to have a fucking panic attack now.

 

 

 

“You want me to what?” Ian asks.

 

“Spend the day, with muah.” He says pointing at himself.

 

“and Isabelle and Alex?” Ian asks.

 

“Yes, look, man, we gotta do it sometime...just…don’t show fear.” Mickey says and Ian looks at him, as he bounds off into the house.

 

“What does that even mean!!!??” he says sighing and going inside the Gallagher house to get his stuff ready.  Mickey wanted him to meet the kids, well not meet but hang out with and they were never going to be anything if he didn’t bite the bullet and do this.   “Okay fine, we do this, one condition.” He says.

 

“He’s bartering now?” Mickey jokes.

 

“One night, me and you, hotel, just us.  I don’t know when or how…but somehow Mickey.” Ian says and there is desperation in his voice and Mickey laughs.

 

“Seriously? That’s all?  That’s what you want. That can be done.” Mickey smiles brightly.  “Orr. I could just send the kiddos for a sleepover at aunt Fionas, or aunt Mandys. and you could just stay with me.” He says and Ian nods.  Why didn’t he just think of that?  Oh right, because he was terrified of a seven-year-old.

 

 

The day had gone smoothly, all things considered. Alex seemed to like Ian enough, he would giggle when he talked to him and continue on playing. And Isabelle didn’t say anything, she glared a lot but she didn’t say anything.

 

“I’m gonna go out and get dinner, will you be okay here?” Mickey asks looking at Ian with an intense gaze. Ian knows he can say no and Mickey will send him instead but he just nods, which Isabelle does too and smiles at her father. 

 

“Sure dad. We’ll be fine.” She says.

 

Mickey is gone for all of ten minutes when she gets off the floor and sits on the couch and stares at Ian.  “Are you afraid of me?” She asks.

 

“No.,” he says.

 

“You look afraid. Is it because you think dad won’t like you if I don’t?” she asks and Ian knows that if it wasn’t a little girl talking to him, he’d probably be an asshole but her curiosity is getting to him.

 

“No, He won’t leave me, if you don’t like me. It’ll make it harder for us because I’ll always be worried, because I want you to like me, but no  I’m not afraid he’ll leave me.” He says honestly.

 

“then why do you care?” She asks. Her eyes staring daggers at him.

 

“Because he matters. And you are his kids, and he loves you. That means something, I’ve known him for a long time, his love means everything.” Ian says.

 

“Do you love him?” She asks.

 

“With every ounce of my being.” He says.

 

“Then why did you leave him?” Isabelle asks. Her eyes are not accusing, they are curious, she wants to protect Mickey, he can see that and he can’t fault her for that.

 

  
“I was hurt and angry, and I didn’t know how to deal. It was stupid and childish. So I joined the army, which wasn’t the problem, the problem was that I turned my phone off and didn’t talk to anyone. I was afraid that if I turned it back on…he’d tell me he never loved me. Why am I telling you this?” He asks the last part to himself really.

 

“Because I’m easy to talk to. Dad tells me so all the time.” Ian nods, he can see it.

 

“Tell me something about him. Anything.” She says.

 

“I don’t know if I should.” He says.

 

“come on. Just anything, it doesn’t have to be bad. Just what is the first thing you knew about him.” She says giving him a push.

 

“He is the most fiercely loyal person I know, or ever will know.  Chased me down because he thought I hurt mandy.” He says.

 

“But you didn’t?” she asks quietly. And he sees this fierce look in her eyes.

 

“No, I didn’t. It’s amazing how much you look like him.” He says quietly, studying her.

 

“But I’m not really? I mean, I know I am and all but not really ya know.” She says as if she’s informing him.

 

“I know. But you are, no wonder he was drawn to you. You are so much like him.  That look you just gave me, that look that said, if you hurt my family, I will kill you, hate you, and burn you. That’s his look. It's an amazing look, I’d know it anywhere.” He says and she studies him.

 

“Okay, I’ll be nice to you. I don’t like you yet. But I’ll be nice.” She says and Ian thinks that if he knew her better he would know that was a huge compliment. So he nods.

 

“That’s all I ask. Just give me a chance, I’m not always…I mean I have a lot of issues. But I love him.” He says and she nods, and hops off the couch and goes down the hall.

 

 

 

“How did it go?” Mickey asks sitting the bags on the table for calling out for his kids, who he could hear playing.

 

“Not bad,” Ian says and Mickey nods.

 

“She didn’t like try anything right?” he asks.

 

“No. she didn’t hurt me. She’s seven Mick.” Ian says shaking his head.

 

“You don’t know man, the kid is vicious.” He says. And they laugh together as Mickey calls for his kids to eat.

 

They all eat and Ian leaves later, ignoring Mickey’s protests for him to stay but he promises soon. And goes home.

 

 

 

The plan was a night alone, the plan was to spend the night and be alone but not everything always works out the way you plan it.  They got an hour, they settled in for a movie and they had been making out, and it was perfect and nice and then the knock at the door, and Mickey groaned but opened it to find Mandy standing there with a screaming Alex, and Isabelle looked tired, so tired, like she had possibly been listening to her brothers screams for a long time.

 

“What happened?” Mickey asks.

 

“He woke up with a fever mick, and I wouldn’t have…but they just want you, It’s just a cold, but he’s tired, and she can’t sleep because he wants you. I'm so sorry.” She says sadly and looks over at Ian.

 

“I’m sorry Ian.” She says and he knows he’s tired and he shrugs.  How could he be bad, the kids were upset. It was part of being with Mickey now.

 

“don’t worry about it.” He says and smiles at her and she turns to go.

 

“You want a ride home…or?” she asks looking to Ian. She’s asking If he’s staying to help.

 

“No, no I’m good. Unless Mick wants me to go.” He says. And Mickey shakes his head.

 

“Nah you can stay. Just let me, get Alex and Isabelle down okay?” he says softly and Ian nods. And mandy leaves.

 

“Isabelle, can you sit on the couch with Ian while I get Alex settled?” Mickey asks. And she nods sleepily.

 

 

The girl is half asleep and Ian would suggest putting her to bed himself but he figures that Mickey has a routine. So he stays silent.

 

“Do you sing?” She says.

 

“What?” He asks not expecting that.

 

“Can you sing?” She asks.

 

“A little I guess.” He shrugs and she closes her eyes for a minute.

 

“If I go in my room and lie down. Can you sing that song to me? Fiona says she used to sing it all the time to you guys.” She says and Ian nods. He knows the lullaby.

 

“I could try. If you want.” He says and she nods.

 

“I'm tired and daddy will be busy for a long time. So you can sing tonight.” She says and he stands up and she hops off the couch leading him to her room And she climbs in.  He takes a deep breath.

 

_When the world seems unfair_

He starts softly trying to remember.

 

_When it takes your last breath to breathe_

_I'll be there to pull you in_

_To be your safe place_

_Your home, ill set you free._

_Sleep my child, the world isn't here to bring you down_

_I'm here to lift you up._

_You can always look to me_

_When you're afraid of the darkness_

_I'll shine my light on you._

“Thank you.” She whispers silently. And like that she's out. He tiptoes down the hall and he hears Mickey softly singing the same thing to Alex and he goes to the couch and lays down.

 

 

“Hey.” Ian is woken up by the sounds of Mickey's whispers.

 

“Hey.” He says.

 

“I guess bell got tired of waiting on me. She usually needs me to sing.” He says.

 

“Yeah. She went a while ago. Sound asleep.” Ian says. Not admitting that he sang to her. He didn’t want Mickey either getting upset that she had let him or getting his hopes up that she let him. “I should go home,” Ian says.

 

“You can if you want. But I’d like you to stay. No funny business, I swear.” Mickey jokes and Ian laughs.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay out here. If that’s okay.” And Mickey smiles but nods seeming to understand.

 

“Just in case they need you. I don’t want them to think it’s not okay to go to you. It’s not my fear. I don’t want you to think I don’t want to be in there with you.” Ian says softly.

 

“I know, I get it. It’s good. But next time you stay here, you’re staying in that bed with me. We’re in this together.” Mickey says smiling and Ian smiles back.  Mickey leans in and kisses him softly and goes to his bed.

 

 

“Why are you sleeping there?” Isabelle asks Ian, causing him to wake up.

 

“It was late, I just stayed here.” He says as his answer and she shakes her head.

 

“No, I mean, why aren’t you in there with dad? He kick you out?  Do you snore?” she asks and she giggles a little and he smiles.

 

“No…I just, in case you guys needed him, I didn’t want to…”

 

“oh…didn’t want me to catch you naked?” she asks giggling again and he sits up shaking his head.

 

“No…that…no. I wouldn’t have been. Just didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable. Alex was sick, he could have needed him.”

 

“He wouldn’t care if you were there. He’d climb up there anyway. He likes you.” She says and climbs up on the couch. “You’re right though, he is in there.  I’m hungry.” She says. And Ian looks at her, and back towards Mickey’s room, but he knows he’s probably still asleep.

 

“Okay. Want me to make you something?”

 

“That’s why I asked. How about some cake?” she tries.

 

“I want you to like me, but I am far more afraid of your father than I am you.” He says and she laughs.

 

“Okay, fine then. Cereal is fine.” She says and he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen and looks in the fridge.

 

“How about pancakes?” he asks and she smiles.

 

“Okay, yeah, I like that.” She says and he nods. And starts cooking, while she goes to brush her teeth.

 

 

 

When Mickey comes out of his room, with his son in his arms, at the smells of pancakes filling his room.  “Did you threaten him?” Mickey whispers to Isabelle as he kisses her on the cheek and she shakes her head.

 

“I said cereal was fine.” She says.

 

“After the cake request.” Ian jokes and laughs and Mickey raises his eyebrows.

 

“Can’t blame a girl for tryin’?” she says and Mickey laughs.

 

 

 

Cartoons are on the TV, Ian and Mickey are cuddled on the couch when Isabelle turns around and then crawls up on the couch to Mickey's lap and lays her head on her dad’s chest and Ian smiles he goes to scoot over, to give them room and she looks up at him. She seems to think about it for a second and reaches her hand out and grabs Ians. She pulls his hand back to Mickey’s and then lays her head back down.

 

“I think the girl has spoken,” Mickey says chuckling wrapping the one arm around her, as she watches tv from his chest, slowly he sees her start to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asks looking up from his desk. He knew Ian had an interview today, they had talked about it the day before.

 

“Got a job. Wanted to see you.” He says sweetly and Mickey smiles.

 

“Come here,” Mickey says and Ian walks over but stops beside the desk. And Mickey just pulls him closer and pulls him down for a kiss.

 

“Mm, Mick,” Ian says and Mickey smiles against his lips.

 

“Want to come over and celebrate?” Mickey asks and Ian nods.

 

“I do…so bad. Kids?” he asks.

 

“mmm, Isabelle has a sleepover. A girl at school’s birthday party. She’s super excited. Alex is going to your house. Fiona called and asked earlier.” Mickey says and Ian smiles.

 

“When do you get out of here?” Ian asks, letting his eyes trail up and down Mickey. God, he wants him so bad.

 

“Right now. Let’s go.” Mickey says dragging the man out of the office and looking over his shoulder and yelling at one of the guys to lock up. And they are off.

 

 

They make it in the house and Mickey calls out, making sure, nobody is home, just in case Fiona brought the kids over. And then he pulls Ian towards his room.

 

“What? No lazy make-out on the couch?” Ian asks.

 

“Waste of time, need you. Now.” Mickey pants and starts stripping Ian down, and Ian moans out.  And then his desire takes over and Mickey loves it. Before he knew it, he’s being tossed down onto his own bed, and primal Ian is there, kissing down his body, taking him into his mouth, and bringing sounds out of him that Mickey himself hadn’t even made in so long. 

 

“God, Mickey. I’ve missed you, so fucking much.” Ian says kissing his way back up.  “Need you now.” He says and Mickey nods pointing at the drawer.  Ian scrambles as fast as he can and Mickey laughs. Because he’s fucking cute like that.

 

As Ian works him open, Mickey is already spewing curse words, and screaming out, because it had been a long time. Alright?  “Please Ian, Please.” He begs, and he knows he’s gone because Mickey Milkovich doesn’t beg.

 

“Oh god, So hot. Not gonna last long, so perfect.” Ian gets out, managing to line himself up and enter his boyfriend and that’s it, he’s gone.

 

The next few minutes, Ian can’t even focus, he’s just moving and moaning and he’s a mess until Mickey reaches up to his face and touches him and looks into his eyes, to ground him.

 

“Sorry…Sorry.” Ian says.

 

“Not a problem. I’m right here.” Mickey says and Ian smiles and continues moving but this time he is staring at his boyfriend, lost in an entirely new way.  And everything is good.

 

 

“Fuck!” Mickey screams jumping out of bed in the morning.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

 

“I’ve got a work emergency, and I gotta pick up Isabelle. Fuck.” He says shaking his head.

 

“Calm down Mick. Can anyone else pick up Iz?” he asks.

 

“No, fi, has Alex, mandy’s working.”

 

“You want me to get her? I can if you want.”

 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be at work man. You sure you can handle her?” he asks and Ian nods.

 

“We’ll be fine. Just call and let them know I can pick her up and I’ll go get her.” He says and Mickey nods kissing him.

 

“Thank you.” He says. “Take the extra car in the garage.”

 

 

 

Ian pulls up to the northside house and shakes his head and takes a deep breath as he walks up, and the kids are outside playing with the parents one by one showing up. He wonders what it would have been like to go to a school on the northside or have a life like that.

 

“May I help you?” a lady asks glaring at him.  Great, she thinks he’s a creep.

 

“Yes, I’m here to pick up Isabelle Milkovich, her father said he would call. I’m Ian Gallagher.” He answers her, and she stares at him up and down.

 

“Isabelle honey.” They lady calls and Isabelle shows up a minute later.  “Do you know this man?” she asks and Ian rolls his eyes. God Iz, please be nice to me today. He thinks.

 

“Ugh, yeah. Pretty sure he’s banging my dad.” She says smiling brightly at the lady who starts coughing and Ian tries to hold back a laugh.

 

“Excuse me?” The lady says and Isabelle shakes her head.

 

“Wheres dad?” she asks.

 

“Work emergency, you good hanging out with me?”

 

“Sure, anythings better than being here.” She says leaning real close. “don’t mind her, she has a crush on my dad.” He says and Ian smiles at her and she holds out her arms and he picks her up and sets her on his hip, even if she’s way too old for that, really.

 

“Have a nice day.” The lady says staring at him.

 

“You too.” He calls and when they are in the car Isabelle starts laughing.

 

“god, that was awesome. I hate that woman.” She says. And Ian smiles at her.

 

“Don’t say that you hate people, but it was still funny.” He says and she nods.

 

 

 

Mickey comes home a couple of hours later and when he walks through the door, with his son in his arms, he smiles at the sight before him.  After he lays Alex in his bed he peaks into Isabelle’s room and she is sitting on the floor talking to Ian.   “And then that crazy lady kept coming up to me asking me about dad, so I told her, that he was taken.” And they laugh.

 

“I bet she loved that,” Ian says.

 

“and then the other lady asked about his girlfriend and I looked up at her and said, he doesn’t have a girlfriend.” She says. “She was so confused. So I looked at her and said, but his boyfriend is kind of cool.” She says and they laugh.

 

“You think I'm kinda cool?” he asks.

 

“Well I mean, you sang to me, and you try really hard not to overstep, so yeah, you’re alright.” She says and he smiles.

 

“I think your kinda cool too kid.” He says.

 

“I’m freaking awesome, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says.

 

 

“Looks like you two are having fun?” Mickey says and they look up.

 

“Hey, dad. How was work?” She asks getting up and running into his arms. He loves when she does that.

 

“A mess, but I fixed it.” He says and she smiles.

 

“Can we have a movie night? Ian hasn’t seen the new Batman!  Can you believe that?” she says and Mickey smiles.

 

“That’s up to Ian baby. If he can stay, sure we can watch it.” He says and she turns to Ian.

 

“Please, Ian! You can stay the night, and take me to school tomorrow with dad!” she says and Mickey looks at her raising his eyebrows.

 

“You just want that lady to see me with your dad.” He says and she giggles.

 

“But it’s so funny! Please, I’ll go stay with Aunt Fiona next weekend, and you guys can have your precious alone time.” She says smiling brightly and Mickey smiles. She likes Ian, he knows. In fact, he is absolutely sure that his daughter adores his boyfriend now.

 

 

 

 

(three weeks later.)

 

“You know she adores you now right?” Mickey says laying his head on his boyfriend's chest.

 

“she doesn’t hate me anymore, but I don’t know about that.”

 

“Whatever man. She adores you. She asked me when you were coming over three times last night. She wanted to show you her new game. She asked me if she could teach you how to play.” He says and laughs.

 

“She likes that I suck at her video games,” Ian says.

 

“Nah man, she doesn’t play with anyone but me.  Not anybody else. She likes you.” He says and Ian smiles and as if to prove his point there is a knock at the door, and when Mickey answers she peaks her head in the door.  “Yes baby?” he asks.

 

“Can I come cuddle with you guys.” She says shyly. And Mickey laughs.

 

“Sure. Give us a minute, okay, go get whatever you need.” He says and she bounds off and Mickey throws his boyfriend some sweatpants and slips some on himself.

 

Mickey goes and grabs his son and when he steps back in the room, his daughter is curled up next to Ian and he smiles. And he crawls in with Alex who is sleeping in his arms and they all curl up together.  Ian smiles at Mickey and looks down at the children.  He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Watched 7x01 today and ugh...it was just so uncomfortable. that is all. Love you all.


End file.
